


Dream State

by vcook10



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcook10/pseuds/vcook10
Summary: After nearly a year apart, Dorian and Vincent reunite in Minrathous.





	Dream State

The sun gleamed through an open window in the spacious bedroom. Vincent opened his eyes tentatively, not quite knowing where he was. Until the warmth of the morning air caressed his face. Ah, that’s right – Minrathous.

He’d arrived at the Pavus mansion late in the evening, but having found Dorian already asleep, he decided to crash in the spare bedroom at the end of hall instead.

Vincent wouldn’t normally travel all the way to Tevinter on his own, but the last twelve months had been torture. He was hoping to surprise his lover, or better yet, not have to argue with him on when the right time to visit would be.

He breathed out a sigh, and rolled out of bed.

He laid his clothes out in a neat line; black boots on the bottom, followed by leather pants, a white cloth top and long robes that lay across all three. Vincent still wasn’t used to Tevinter attire. The pants hugged his body a little too close, and he always felt as if the robes hid the effort of getting into them.

After getting dressed, he headed to the open window. The light breeze was a welcome relief as it ruffled his hair, carrying with it the sweet scent of mandarins.

“Breakfast first,” he muttered to himself, before crossing the room to the washbasin, and haphazardly splashed water across his face.

Vincent stifled another yawn as he ventured out into the hallway. He wasn’t a morning person. In fact, he wasn’t an any time person. He liked to wake up in the afternoon and stroll out into the hot sun to sit in the garden until he was needed elsewhere.

Though being here in Tevinter, where no one – nothing – seemed to sleep, was almost a pleasant change from the stuffy streets of Kirkwall. He stepped vacantly down the hall into the informal dining room, letting his mind roam to the last time he was here.

It must have been two years ago, not long after Dorian had returned to Minrathous. Vincent had come unannounced then, too. And even though Dorian didn’t normally appreciate surprises, it didn’t take long for Vincent to convince him it was a good idea. He remembered fondly that they didn’t leave the house once the whole time he was here.

“Care for some fruit, Master Trevelyan?” an older elven servant asked the moment she spotted him loitering.

“Yes, please,” he said, slightly embarrassed when the gurgling of his stomach accompanied his words. “And maybe some poached fish, too?”

“Whatever that pleases you, my Lord,” the woman smiled kindly, “Magister Pavus pays me well to look after his family’s needs.”

“Thank you,” Vincent said, his heart warmed at her words. Family.

Pouring himself a cup of strong, sweet tea, he waited for his meal, reclining into one of the over-sized chairs made for ornamental rather than comfort purposes.

It didn’t take long for the woman to bring him a huge platter filled with all sorts of delectable eats; large chunks of bread, cheese, and fish along with a bottle of Tevinter red, and over a dozen different fruits delicately cut into bite sizes.

“Thank you,” he managed to mutter through mouthfuls of food. “You really didn’t have to go through all the trouble.”

“No trouble, dear,” she said, before leaving him to feast.

It was nearly noon when he finished his hearty breakfast, with only small amounts of cheese and bread remaining. He stood up languidly, stretching his hips and back.

With his belly filled, Vincent travelled up to the balcony on the second floor. This was their special place, his and Dorian’s, where they’d sit when the room became too stuffy, or their sex-flushed skin needed cooling, arms and legs entwined so naturally one couldn’t tell whose was whose. It was what home felt like.

“Took you long enough.” Vincent nearly jumped at the voice, and he felt long arms snake around his waist. “I was wondering how long it would take you to come see me.”

He turned around in the embrace to meet Dorian’s happy face, his heart in his throat.

“Dorian.”

Dorian was shorter than him, but only by a hair. Ocean-grey eyes always rippling, never still. It was almost too much to stare into those eyes, even if he’d grown to miss them more than anything else of Dorian.

“I’m sorry, my love. I always find it difficult to convince Varric to cover for me while I leave on these trips.” He lowered his lips, trailing them from Dorian’s ear to his jawline. “I can never promise him I’d return.”

“But return you must, Amatus,” Dorian said, leaning into him. “You know you cannot stay here. This city can’t handle the two of us for long.” Dorian cupped Vincent’s face with both hands. His eyes said stay, even if his words said go.

Vincent tilted his head slowly, lips edging closer and closer to Dorian mouth. There was a lingering smell of elfroot, sweet and heady.

“I understand. You can’t handle me for more than a few weeks.”

Vincent bit Dorian’s bottom lip, the soft moan that slipped drove him to bite down harder. The familiar scent of cardamom on Dorian’s clothes made him hungry once more, but for something only his lover could satisfy.

“Please,” Dorian whispered, gasping. Vincent let his hands drop to Dorian’s bottom, lifting him off his feet. Still suckling on Dorian’s delectable lips, he shuffled to the bed inside the room, and dropped him gracelessly onto the soft mattress.

“I’ve waited so long to hear you plead.” Vincent reached into his back pocket, pulling from it the small knife he always kept with him. He slid onto the bed beside his lover. “These clothes are much too tight. How about I release you from them?” It wasn’t really a question.

“These clothes, as you put it, are worth more than everything you own.”

“I’m sure Magister Pavus has the funds to purchase new ones,” he chided, as he placed the sharp edge of the blade inside the top of Dorian’s pants, filleting the leather slowly down to one ankle.

“Can’t you ever do anything without being destructive?” Dorian protested, though he sounded more excited than upset.

“I could, but where’s the adventure?”

Vincent ripped the ruined pants from his lover’s body, letting fabric fall to the floor with a thud.

“Now the little guy can breathe.”

“Little? Who are you calling little?”

Vincent gave a husky laugh, his mouth hovering over his prize. Dorian’s cock was as pretty as the rest of him, erect and eager. “You are rather big from this angle,” he said, and swept his tongue ever so slightly across the head. Dorian shuddered underneath him.

“Yes, very big indeed.”

Vincent wasn’t an expert with his mouth, but Dorian was a very good teacher. He sucked gently on the way down, letting the suction go at the top only long enough to taste his lover’s sweet juices. With every pass, Dorian shivered, his whole body trembling as Vincent worked his tongue on the swollen shaft. “I’d almost forgotten what you tasted like.”

“Shut up and keep going,” Dorian moaned, gripping Vincent’s hair with his long fingers and guided him and up and down on his thick cock. “You can talk later when your mouth isn’t busy.”

Vincent laughed again, making Dorian jump a little as his throat vibrated. Up and down, up and down, Vincent continued until he felt Dorian tense and he was rewarded with a salty treat.

Dorian’s hands fell limply to his sides, and Vincent sucked his way up and off. Vincent stood up, sliding his own breeches down his waist and to the floor, as his hard dick stood stiff against his stomach. Climbing back into bed, he nestled between Dorian’s legs. He slicked his fingers with oil and skimmed them gently around Dorian’s back passage.

“May I?” he asked, rubbing small circles on the tight opening.

“Do you really need to ask? You silly-” Before Dorian could finish, Vincent slid a single digit.

“Like this?” Vincent asked, pumping his finger a few times before adding another.

“Kaffas.”

“I take that as a yes.”

Vincent had always thought he was much better with his hands than his mouth. And judging from Dorian’s white-knuckled grip of the sheets, and the wanton way he rolled his hips into Vincent’s hand, he thought Dorian might agree.

It didn’t take long for Dorian to relax enough to where Vincent thought he might be able to fit himself. Propping himself onto his knees, he parted Dorian’s legs, pouring more oil on his cock before guiding it to where it was wanted most.

Maker, Dorian felt perfect. Tight, silky heat wrapped around him – the sensation always caught Vincent off guard, and he let out a moan loud enough for the servants to hear.

He smothered another groan, and smoothed his hands over Dorian’s thighs, holding him steady as he thrust in and out of him.

“Are you okay?’ he asked, slowing down as he waited for Dorian to speak, but one look at Dorian’s pleasure-slack face was enough for Vincent to know he was more than all right.

Vincent pulled out slowly, urging Dorian to roll onto his stomach so he had a better angle. He slammed back in, tearing moan after moan out of Dorian. He sped up, quicker and quicker, harder and harder, until he felt the crest of his climax build. He reached under Dorian and curled his fingers over his lover’s cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

“Dorian,” Vincent whispered hoarsely as his balls tightened, shivering as he filled his lover with his thick seed.

His hand continued its work, stroking Dorian’s cock until he felt warm wet cover his skin.

Vincent let out a satisfied grunt, rolled onto his side and pulled Dorian in, spooning him tight as he kissed the man’s neck.

“That was amazing,” he said into Dorian’s ear. “Twelve months is too long.”

Dorian smiled, eyes bright with happiness. “Yes, Amatus. It is indeed…”

The voice trailed away as darkness forced itself upon Vincent. His eyes sprang open, and he grasped the space next to him with his one sound hand, but it came up empty. The stale smell of sweat let him know he wasn’t in the perfumed room in Tevinter anymore.

“Dorian?” he called, but he knew there would be no answer. He groped blindly for the candle on his bedside table, lighting it.

The shadowed darkness of the ceiling pressed down on him like weights, as tears rolled unbidden down his cheeks.

He was in Kirkwall. All alone.

Then-

“Amatus?”

Vincent’s heart leapt, patting his chest where the sound came from.

“Amatus?” Dorian’s voice emaninated from the sending crystal, adorably thick with sleep. “It’s the middle of the night. Is everything all right?”

Vincent rubbed away his tears, feeling stupid. He must have said Dorian’s name out loud and activated the crystal. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I had.. uh…”

He trailed off as heartache closed in, the feel of soft skin warm against his fading.

Dorian made a humming noise. “An insatiable need to talk to me, perhaps?”

Despite himself, Vincent chuckled, and rolled onto his stomach, resting his head next to the crystal as though Dorian lived inside it.

“A dream. It was a very good dream until I woke.”

“Oh? Was it a naughty dream?”

“Something like that.” Vincent sighed. “I miss you, my love.”

“I miss you, too, amatus,” Dorian said, his voice lowering. “How about you tell me more about this dream, and let’s see if we can make it a reality soon.”

“I’d like that.” Vincent smiled, and began, “So, I went to Minrathous, unannounced again, of course… ”


End file.
